


Upon Reflection

by silvercolour



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kiss! Kisses for the archivist!, Kissing, M/M, No beta only fic, Other Martin, Post MAG186, Reunion, Sort of threesome but its complicated, Use of beholding powers, giving of consent (for kissing), no hurt only comfort, two martins what crimes will they commit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour
Summary: Martin and Martin both agree: the Archivist deservesallof the kissesSPOILERS FOR MAG186
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, jonathan sims/martin blackwood/martin blackwood
Comments: 57
Kudos: 234





	Upon Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so writing this felt like a flashback to ygo fandom, with the two-people-sharing-names business?  
> Anyway- I had to get this out, because, well. I couldn’t NOT take this opportunity.  
> Shout-out to Spirallingshape over on discord for putting this wonderful thought into my head!

Martin barely notices, but he tells himself when they start nearing the edge of his domain. That is, this other tells him. He… god but it's confusing.

The Other Martin tells him.

Martin finds that he can sense it as soon as he hears the words. They're getting closer to the edge of what this damned world considers "his". It is not quite a lessening of power, nothing drastic enough to even be really noticeable unless you have someone to tell you, or you’re looking for it. In Martin’s case it is both.

Startlingly, for a semi-lonely domain, he hasn't felt lonely. He has, however, missed Jon. A lot. Sometimes it's nice to have some time for yourself, but too much time? Martin chuckles. One might start talking to oneself.

The Other Martin chuckles too, which makes Martin stop laughing. Somehow it’s weird when he isn’t the only one laughing at–

“–what you were thinking?” The Other Martin completes for him. “Yeah, it’s weird.”

“It _really_ is. Could you maybe not do that? Completing my sentences? Being me, I’m sure you know how freaky it is.”

“All right,” Other Martin relents. “‘S not like I’ll be separate like this for much longer, anyway. We’re nearly there.”

“Yeah, you said,” Martin stops walking for a moment, and spins around in a complete circle. He cannot see Jon yet, which is starting to worry him.

“Do you know where Jon is?” The look he receives from Other Martin might be described as withering, except it’s his own face looking back at Martin, which destroys the effect a little. A faint static rises in the air. “Right, you know what I know, sorry. Do we know how we might find Jon? This is _our domain_ , after all, shouldn’t we have like– I don’t know, some kind of avatar spider-senses?” 

“No, not that we know. Of course, we could probably learn to do it, if we stayed here, but we both know that that isn’t happening.” The static grows, slowly becoming less distant.

“Yep,” he pops the ‘p’ at the end of the word. “Having a domain is really quite useless if you cannot use any magic-y, dream logic-y avatar stuff.”

“Don’t forget that this domain has allowed you to travel with Jon, though,” the Other Martin says. It’s ruthless, and cold, and he hates that he feels this way at all, but Martin is pathetically grateful that Jon hadn’t been forced to leave him behind.

A sudden crescendo of static, immediately behind Martin, as he feels a hand on his shoulder. His heart leaps, and he can see that joy reflected in Other Martin’s face.

“Martin!”

“Jon! I couldn’t find you, you were just gone– I’m so glad you're here” Martin tries to fling his arms around Jon’s neck, but Jon takes a step back, looking over Martin’s shoulder at the Other Martin.

The static swells again, and though it is aimed at Other Martin, Martin feels it as though Jon were looking straight at him, instead of past him.

“ **What are you? What do you want?** ” Jon demands, and for a split-second Martin thinks of resisting, of fighting that awful, all-seeing, devouring voice, as all the eyes in the world seem to turn to both of him.

Then he realizes: he has nothing to hide from Jon. So he opens his mouth, and answers simultaneously with Other Martin behind him: “I'm not a _what_ , I am who: I am Martin Blackwood, Jon. You know me,” here Other Martin says ‘us’ instead. “And what I want? To stop Jonah, for the world to go back to whatever is supposed to pass for normal, and to finally be able relax again.” Other Martin stops talking here, as Martin continues with: “and drink so much tea”

Jon is looking at Martin in confusion, when Other Martin speaks up: “Also we want to kiss you. Very much so.”

Jon’s gaze snaps back to Other Martin, but the static subsides, and the pressure of many eyes vanishes. “How can you both be Martin?” Jon has Seen it to be true, but understanding what he Sees? That's a different thing altogether.

“Martin didn’t want to be alone, and this is his domain. Our domain. So we made that happen.”

“He’s a bit of an asshole, but yeah, he’s me, Jon,” Martin tags on.

“ _We_ are. But usually we don’t say those things out loud. We’re just… It’s like walking around in pyjamas in your own house, I guess? This is our place, so we have nothing to hide. Certainly not from ourselves,” as Other Martin says this he looks at Martin, and he knows they’re thinking the same thing. They are thinking of their conversation earlier; of how things may end. Of what may need to be done before the end. Neither of them says it. Jon doesn’t appear to have noticed.

“I see,” Jon hums, grabbing Martin’s hand. “Well, I happen to like your asshole qualities too, so there’s no need to stop that just because we’re leaving your domain.”

For a moment Martin stares at Jon, then collapses into giggles at the same time as Other Martin.

“Yes alright, I know that sounded weird,” Jon huffs. “I’m just– What I’m trying to say is you’re allowed to be yourself around me?”

Martin straightens himself, squeezes Jon’s hand, and kisses his cheek before replying: “I know. Thank you. I appreciate that a lot.”

“So, about kissing you,” Other Martin pipes up. Jon twists around, then quickly looks down at his feet. Martin cannot see his face from where he’s standing, but he _knows_ that Jon is blushing deeply. Apparently it can be useful to have more than one set of eyes. Huh. That’s probably not something he should not get used to.

Marin figures this will probably be easier if he asks, instead of the Other Martin, so he tugs Jon around, facing him. “I’m– gods this is weird, isn’t it?” Jon nods, while behind him Other Martin shrugs, and steps closer. “Well, we– I, I’m curious. What it would be like. What it would feel like. If I– if one of me kissed you.”

“And it would be hot,” Other Martin adds, not very helpfully, even if it is exactly what Martin had been thinking.

“Maybe for us, but that’s hardly going to be the case for Jon–“

“I, uhm. Yes? I think–,” here Jon interrupts himself, coughs, looks at his shoes some more. “I’d like that, I think.”

Martin eyes him sceptically. “Only if you’re sure, Jon.”

“You don't need to do this just to humor us,” Other Martin adds.Jon’s blush is so deep that it must run all the way down to his shoulders, Martin thinks. He wishes he could see that too.

“No, I would– I want to try. I– I think… err, I think that could be hot? I mean, I don’t know, you know I don’t really think about things like that. Or about people. But, well, worst case scenario is it feels no different than kissing you twice, which is not so bad, as worst case scenarios go.”

Martin smiles softly and bumps their foreheads together for a moment. Behind them Other Martin laughs, and Martin knows why before he even speaks. “Not so bad, indeed.”

“You know what I mean!”

“I do,” Martin and Other Martin reply at the same time. 

Other Martin steps closer, and Jon looks back, something like apprehension in his posture, or possibly eagerness? Neither Martin is sure which it is.

“So how do you– how do we do this?” he asks.

“Well,” Martin says, wrapping both arms around Jon’s shoulders, and turning him to face the Other Martin. He holds onto Jon, hugging him from behind, but his hold is soft, letting Jon know he can step away if he wants to. “How about if I hold you while he kisses you, and vice versa?”

Other Martin has stopped just in front of Jon, waiting for his assent. When Jon nods he steps closer, and tilts Jon’s chin up. For a single (double) heartbeat they stand there, frozen, the three of them suspended in time. Then Other Martin dips his head, and seals his lips over Jon’s. Jon hums the same way he always does when Martin kisses him, almost purring like a cat. Martin doesn’t get the time to wonder if he should think this weird, because heat pools inside him, and suddenly it takes all his strength not to kiss Jon’s exposed neck. They hadn’t discussed that, so it wouldn’t be fair to Jon, but gods he wants to. He wants to be closer to Jon, he wishes he were the one kissing him, even though he _feels_ his lips reddened from kisses he isn't giving or receiving himself.

Jon goes soft in his arms, and Martin feels himself deepening the kiss. It’s incredibly hard to tell the difference between the two of them, even though he can see they’re separate clearly enough. He feels the heat of Jon’s lips on his own, even as that same, soft rain continues to fall on his face. He feels his own desire, burning bright even though he’s doing nothing but watching, responding to more than just the–admittedly very lovely–sight before him. In a moment of weakness, he gives in and nuzzles Jon’s neck.

Jon’s soft moan in response makes Martin–Other Martin, but it feels like it might be himself–lick into Jon’s mouth. The sensation is confusing, and searing, and Martin wants, needs _more–_ when Other Martin stops, and leans back.

Jon opens his eyes, and blushes, and says: “I– yeah. Yeah, that’s. That’s a lot.”

Martin is still struggling to find the words, when Jon turns himself around in his arms. Other Martin speaks up instead, and why is it that _he_ can find words to say when Martin cannot?

“He had a question for you, Jon,” Other Martin's eyes are glittering at Martin over Jon’s shoulder. “But since he’s lost the ability to speak, I’ll do it for him. Do you mind if we kiss your neck while kissing you? He figured we should ask.”

Jon reaches up a hand, and strokes his neck where Martin had nuzzled against it just moments before. “I don’t mind,” the words are breathless, and soft, yet impossible to miss with how close they’re all standing.

The Other Martin smiles a cat-like smile, and leans over Jon’s shoulder to reach his neck before Martin can even kiss Jon. Clearly Other Martin got there first, because as soon as Martin’s lips touch Jon’s he gasps, and surges up to kiss Martin with open mouth, his lips already heated from the previous kiss.

Jon has never been the neatest kisser, which he himself blames on lack of practice, but Martin doesn’t mind. It’s _Jon_ , why would he ever mind? But this? This is something else. Jon licks into his mouth with an abandon Martin hasn’t seen from him in– far too long. It makes him wish they could stay here for longer, even though that’s definitely not wise.

Still, he can enjoy it while they’re here, at least. So he responds, just as messily, and just as enthusiastically. His desires, his need to hold onto Jon, to keep him close, are somehow double now that there are two of him.

It’s _so much_ , this double input, that Martin loses himself for while. When he returns to himself he is out of breath, and clinging to Jon like a lifeline, while Jon is holding onto Martin just as much.

Martin barely registers where they are, or what just happened, and still–still!– the Other Martin hasn't lost his ability to speak, where does he get that skill? "I suspect we can call that a successful experiment?" He grins at them both before stepping back.

"I'll leave you here. Martin no longer wants for company, and we've got enough to distract us from everything that I'm hardly needed anymore."

Martin opens and closes his mouth, wondering if it would be weird to say 'thank you' to himself. Before he can decide the Other Martin decides to be annoying one last time, and leaves them with an: "It is, but you're welcome."

As Other Martin turns away and walks into the mist and rain, Jon leans against Martin, and whispers against his lips: "You know, I like the way you both think."

Martin pecks a kiss against his nose. "I'm glad you do."

"Pity we can't try that again," Jon mumbles.

"I'll have to make up for that, then," Martin tells him, before dipping Jon into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I interest you in some [more fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silvertmahcweek) during these trying s5 times?
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
